It's a small world
by TwilighttBabyy
Summary: 4 years after edward left bella and did'nt come back. Bella's moved on so what will happen when she meets the cullen's again. May be aBella Edward or Bella Jasper. Help Me Decide.
1. Chapter 1

A/n First fan fiction. Review and let me know how I did please and If you have any ideas you'd like to contribute feel free. Chapter 1

"Nooooo! Don't leave please don't go " I was crying now begging him to stay. Begging the love of my life to stay with me and not to leave. I'm Bella Swan and my boyfriend of 5 months Edward Cullen is about to leave me. He's a vampire.

**4 years later.**

The beep beep beep of the alarm clock woke me from my sleep. "Eughhh" I cried. I had just started to sleep for more than 5 hours a night without waking up screaming and crying whilst being covered in sweat. It's only 6.30 I thought to my self. I needed to get a shower and do my hair and make-up before going to work for seventeen magazine. I'm editor in chief. After my shower and having done my hair and make-up and having got dressed I ate my breakfast and made my way to work.

"Hi Bella. How are you?" Angela my assistant asked. I'm very fond of Angela she is the nicest person I know. "I'm grand. It's a little too early for me but what can ye do? Wby?" I occasionally go out with Angela after work. She's a good fried.

"I'm fine. You have the interviews for your interns today. The first one is in 20 minutes." "Thanks Angela" Prepare yourself for a very boring day Bella I thought to myself.

It's 20 o clock and 20 interviews later and I'm as bored as could be. Thank god I only have 1 interview left and then I can go to lunch. Just as I thought this a small girl with short spiky black hair and the palest skin ever walked through my office doors. I froze. It couldn't be could it? Yes it definitely was. Alice Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

A/n I would just like to say thanks to twilightfan818 who has helped me understand how to use fan fiction and who gave me my first ever review. I don't own twilight unfortunately  Chapter 2

"Al..Al..Alice?" I asked rather quietly. "Bellaaaaaa" Alice Basically roared and before I could reply I was squished in a hug that would make Emmett proud. "Can't…Bre…athee" After I had been left go and was allowed to breathe again Alice rambled on. "OmgBellaICan'tBelieveYouWorkHereYayYayYayEveryoneWillBeSoHappy" I did not understand one word of what Alice had just said. "Alice can you talk slower and repeat all that please?" "Omg Bella I Can't Believe You Work Here Yay Yay Yay Everyone Will Be So Happy" "I doubt that everyone will be happy" I said rather annoyed now. I still missed Edward and had nightmares about him until recently. So I doubted that e would miss me after he told me he didn't want me anymore. Just thinking about it made me clutch my body to hold my self together and I was pretty sure I was doing it now. 'Snap out of it' I scolded myself mentally. "Of course they will now let's get on with my interview" " Ah Alice?" I asked "Yeah" "you've got the job" "Yayyyyyyyyyyy" she squealed. God this wee girl is gona kill me hi. I laughed at myself.

" Alice Don't tell them not yet please." "Why not?" "Because I don't think I can handle seeing them again. I'm still getting over it and it would make it worse if I were to see them" "but they" I held up a finger to silence her so I could talk. "Maybe in the future but not yet I'm not ready, and don't you dare go looking to see if it happens okay." I said in a serious voice so she wouldn't disobey. "I'm your boss so if you make me see them I'll fire you" "okay Bella I won't" Alice said all this while giggling and smiling like a 2 year old. "So Alice did you know that I was going to be your boss?" "Bella I have something to tell you. My visions aren't working. Carlisle thinks it's because I have been so upset at having to leave you so no I didn't know you'd be my boss I just applied for the job so it would be a possible distraction" When Alice had said this all I could do was stare at her open mouthed in shock.

"You..You..You can't have visions?" I whispered knowing that she could hear me. "No" "oh Alice I'm so sorry" "Don't blame yourself it is Edwards fault, Yeno none of us talk to him. Nope not even Carlisle and Esme. The only talk to him when they really need to." "Why it's not his fault he doesn't love me" "HE WHAT?" Alice roared. "When he left he told me it was because he didn't love me anymore." "That bastard is dead" shouted Alice before she stormed out if the office.

5 minutes after Alice left Angela poked her head through the door and asked if I was all right. "I'm fine," I had told her but she wasn't convinced so I ended up telling her the whole story and y the end I was crying uncontrollably and Angela just held me until I calmed down. I was so embarrassed. I shouldn't have given Alice the job but I was just so happy to see her and now I had to face the consequences that that decision would bring. It could possibly mean that I'd need to see Edward and I couldn't face that yet. Great I sighed to myself and headed home. I had decided to take the rest of the day of and was now laying in my bed. A tear escaped my eyes as I drifted of too sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n I Do not own Twilight  I'm gona go cry now :'( Chapter 3 Epov

She was and still is the love of my existence and its torture not being with her. There is not a day that doesn't go by that I don't remember that awful day.

Here I am 4 years later and still feeling as depressed as ever. Why didn't I just change her? She'd be here right now and my family wouldn't hate me. Oh that's right. I wouldn't change her because I was too uptight and was more intent on me wanting her to stay human I wouldn't listen to what she wanted. Stupid Edward. Stupid Edward. I still had no idea how Bella let me go so easily and I have hated myself ever since for putting her in danger, for leaving her and for not changing her.

**Flashback**

"We're leaving, me and my family. I don't love you anymore Isabella. Goodbye" I then leaned in and kissed her forehead and ran. I ran as fast as I could so I wouldn't have to see her pain but I heard it as she yelled "Nooooo!"

**End Flashback**

I was brought out of my memory by Alice who was yelling " Edward Anthony Masen Cullen get your stupid ass down here now you bastard" I got up of my bed and walked down the stairs at human speed to see what was making my pixie of a sister talk to me or rather yell at me after 4 years of her completely ignoring me. I tried reading her mind to see what was wrong and all I got was the barney theme song. Hmm I thought to myself. As I got to the kitchen everyone was seated at the dining room table, which we only used for family conferences. I sat down beside Emmett and turned to Alice.

"Okay pixie, you have ignored me for 4 years why talk to me now" I said in a rather bored voice even though I'm actually curious as to why she is talking to me.

"Well I was not talking to you I was yelling and WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL BELLA THAT YOU DON'T LOVE HER AND EXPECT TO GET AWAY WITH IT? Huh? I'm waiting on an answer you asshole!" She yelled at me.

"Alice do not use that language," Esme scolded as I sat there frozen. How did she know? I'm dead everyone's gonna kill me. Why did she have to bring it up? I was so confused as different thoughts ran through my head. _**"Edward"**_ Emmett said mentally, "_Dude, answer her, NOW!" _which was again from Emmett. I couldn't. I was still to shocked. "Edward how could you?" I heard both Esme and Rosalie say at the same time. I couldn't believe it. Rosalie hated Bella why would she take her side? We sat in silence for a few minutes until Alice broke it. "He's too much of a coward to even tell us why he said it. Hah, Yer no brother of mine." Alice spat those last words and looked at me with nothing but plain disgust on her face.

"Alice Please" I had finally managed to say. " It was the only way she'd let me go. Do you not think I'm suffering enough I don't need you having a go. You still have jasper you'll have him forever. I lost Bella all because she's not safe from my family. I'll never see her again and I have to know that I was the wan that left her. Okay happy now"!" I was now yelling and after I finished my speech I left the table rather impolitely and ran to my room at an inhuman speed. I put on Debussy so I couldn't hear what the rest of my family were discussing as I was too upset to care. This was one of the moments of my existence where I wished I could sleep so that I could have a few hours of darkness with nothing to think about and somewhere I could go as to not feel the pain I have felt for 4 years.

After a few hours I heard a slight knock on my bedroom door and I heard from the persons thoughts who it was. " _Edward I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions about why you did it it's just that I found it out today and was so upset that I didn't even think about how you have been feeling and about why you did it. Please accept my apology." _Alice apologizing. Wow. Never thought I'd see the day. Awel I should really accept. "Right Alice I accept. Now please leave me alone. Oh and tell Rosalie I want to speak with her." As I said this Alice became her normally hyper active self. I went back to being grumpy and depressed as I lay on my bed again. Just then Rosalie appeared. "What Edward" Rosalie said obviously annoyed. "Amm Rosalie I was wondering about your reaction earlier to Alice's little revelation" "_Ohh._" She thought mentally. _"Well I'll answer you through my thoughts. I know I don't like Bella but I d know how it is to get my heartbroken and you did that to Bella. Maybe not intentionally but you did so I have to say it's Bella I feel sorry for because of how you broke it off with her. Sorry bro."_ Ohh I didn't expect that. Especially not from Rosalie at least. "Ohh" was all I could say. Rosalie left then. She must have sensed I wanted to be alone. 'Hmm maybe I should go to the volturi and provoke them.' I thought. 'They might just dismember me and burn the pieces. It really would be better than sitting around here moping. She's probably over you by now anyway. She probably has a boyfriend that she likes way more' as I thought this I started to growl at the direction I'd let my thoughts take and at the thought of Bella in another man's arms. I decided that I'd get her back. I would not let her be in the arms of another man. She was mine. She was always supposed to be mine. I'd find out where she is and beg her to take me back and I'd do anything I had to. Well I hoped that that didn't mean I would need to change her because I didn't want to but if it meant I got her back I could consider it. I needed her and I hoped she needed me. I decided to go hunting so I turned the music of and as I was deciding whom to ask to come with me I heard everyone of my families thoughts and decided against the idea, as they all seemed preoccupied with each other. "Eugh gross" woops I thought. I said that out loud and everyone heard. I could tell because they had all laughed simultaneously.

I ran to the woods and as I hunted I planned how I would get Bella back and I would start in the morning.

**A/n Review please. Give me your ideas and your opinions. I'm thinking it should be a Bella/Edward. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/n. I do not own twilight. I want to but ;) Enjoyyy Chapter 4 Bpov

I'd woken up twice during the night and now I was knackered. I showered and changed and was currently eating my breakfast. I wasn't really paying attention to my food. My mind was wandering to yesterday with Alice and I was now trying to imagine working with her. It would be good to have my best friend back but when I remembered the Bella-Barbie sessions that we had back in forks I was dreading it.

As I parked my car I noticed a yellow Porsche in the parking lot and could not hold back my laugh. Only Alice would have a bright yellow car. "Like it?" I heard a high-pitched voice ask. "Yes Alice it's very nice. Very you." We walked to my office together and Alice sat in the pink leather sofa I have in it. "Bella?" Oh shit what does she want? I groaned "What Alice?" I said annoyed.

"I missed you".

"I missed you to."

I looked at the little clock on my desk as I said this. 9.15. Oh shit I need to go I have a meeting in five minutes. "Umm Alice I'll have Angela explain everything to you I have to go." I grabbed my notes and rushed out of my office, explaining to Angela what she needed to do as I ran past.

**Epov**

Alice had been avoiding me all morning before she rushed out of the house more excited then she'd been since we'd left forks. I needed to find out why.

"Hey Jazz"

"Hi"

"Where's Alice of to?"

"Her new job. Why?"

"New job? What new job?"

"At seventeen magazine" Ohh Alice did well for herself there.

"I need to talk to her." I need her help finding Bella I added mentally.

"Oh well I'll drive you to her work if you want."

"Yeah please."

The drive to Alice's work was silent. None of us felt the need to fill the silence with words. We had all the time in the world for that and now all that I was concentrating on was finding Bella. "Dude, We're here"

"Thanks Jasper"

I jumped out of the car and walked up to the building. AS I approached the front desk I was trying to figure out how to tell Alice What I wanted to do and that I wanted her to help me. "I'm sorry to disturb you but do you no what floor Alice Cullen is working on?"

"Floor 12 sir" the receptionist said trying to flutter her eyelashes to get me to notice her. She wasn't really pretty. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. I didn't pay her any attention.

"Thanks" I replied before walking to the lift and pressing the floor 12 button.

As I walked out of the lift I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going when I suddenly banged in to someone. It was a woman. I grabbed her to make sure she didn't fall but as I looked down to make sure she was okay I found myself getting lost in a pair of chocolate brown eyes that were exactly like Bella's and this woman had the same colour of hair as Bella to. As I looked it dawned on me that it was the woman that I had been longing for, for the past 4 years. I heard her gasp.

"Bella?" I managed to choke out.

**Bpov **

I was to busy trying to figure out what I was going too do for the next issue of seventeen and trying to sort out my documents that I had got from the meeting at the same time so I was paying no attention to where I was going to when I banged into someone. I was about to fall when the person caught me. It was a man. As I looked up to see who it was I suddenly found myself lost in a pair of emerald green eyes that where the exact same as Edward's. this persons arms felt cold but oddly familiar as well and as I looked at the persons face I realised who it was. I gasped. Just then he spoke in the velvety voice that I'd missed terrible for 4 long years "Bella" he said it sounded like he was as shocked as I was.

"Edward" I stuttered.

"Ahhhhhhh" I heard someone scream. Alice just had to appear didn't she?

Edward helped me stand up then let go of me and took a few steps back. "Alice my office now" I said the most serious tone I'd ever had. "Bella I promise I didn't tell him" it sounded as if she was serious.

"Edward sit there," I said as harshly as I could while pointing to a white leather seat.

I walked into my office and held the door open for Alice and as soon as she had entered I slammed it shut. "Now care to explain what he's doing here when I specifically said I wasn't ready to face him yet." I said in a whisper.

" I don't know. I never told him that I'd talked to you. I didn't even tell him that I had a job here because I didn't want him coming to see me in case he seen you. I'm serious Bella. I wouldn't do that to you." She whispered. I looked at her and she was giving me puppy dog eyes, which I just couldn't refuse.

"Okay. I believe you now go outside a minute." Alice obliged and left my office.

I took a few minutes to regain my sanity and composure and walked to my office door. I put on my serious face, opened the door and turned to Edward. "You in here now!" I said harshly. His face looked as handsome as ever but had a slight look of pain about it as I talked to him. Just great I thought. I walked back to my chair and sat down. Edward came in and closed the door before sitting down on the chair in front of my desk. "bell.." he started to say but I held p my hand to silence him.

"Okay Edward what are you dong here?"

"I came to see Alice. Jasper said she was here and I needed to talk to her."

"Ohh. Well Alice is out there" I said whilst pointing to my door. "So why don't you go talk to her then leave and don't disrupt my staff again"

"Your staff"

"Yes my staff. Now go talk to Alice and then tell her I wish to speak with her. Goodbye Edward."

Edward left and after 5 minutes Alice came in to talk with me.

"Alice I do not mind having your family pop by to see you but please don't have them up here disrupting both mine and your work. You understand. Okay now you can go get back to your work"

"Thanks Bella. I love you ye no." and with that she skipped out my office door.

What a day!

**A/n What Ye all Think.? Truthfully.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/n. I'm reli sorry I haven't posted in awhile but I've had some things to deal with and I have work aswel but I will not be continuing the story bcoz I've made to many mistakes and also I don't like the story line. I will be posting a new story called having fun at boarding school so keep an eye out. Hopefully it will be betr witten than the last and also I need a beta if anyone would like to be mine.

**Lovee TwilighttBabyy x**


End file.
